Pokemon: ReBorn
by AceTrainer3000
Summary: A New Adventure set in the world of Pokémon! It's been several years since Red's triumph in Kanto, but now a new trainer starts their journey! But there may be more to this trainer than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1 - A Boy from Pallet Town

_20 Years ago Red defeated Team Rocket and became the Pokémon League Champion restoring peace and order in the Kanto region. Things stayed that way for awhile... until he died_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Boy From Pallet Town**

**?:** Yawwwwwwwwn. What time is it?

The teenage boy rolled over and looked at his Pidgey alarm clock - it read 11:37am. The boy sat up and stretched high and wide popping his back in several places. He looked out his window and could see the sun shining off of the Cinnabar Sea. Countless Pidgeotto and Pidgey flew across the horizon. He let out another louder yawn.

**Voice from Downstairs:** _(Yelling)_ Ryder? Are you finally awake?

**Ryder:** _(Yelling Back)_ Be down in a second, Noni!

Ryder slowly got to his feet and let out a heavy sigh. Today was his 16th birthday, and yet here he was still living with his Noni in Pallet Town. Other kids, his age and younger, had started Pokémon journeys. And yet he had not. At one point he wanted to. But he felt too much guilt leaving Noni behind. She was all alone - no husband, no children, just him. He was an orphan and couldn't remember the early years of his life. The only thing he knew was that Noni took him home and raised him like her own. And he couldn't just leave her.

Footsteps creaked up the stairs and into Ryder's room. Noni appeared in Ryder's doorway, a sweet, sly smile wiped over her face. She had kind eyes and long silver hair tied into a ponytail.

**Noni:** I thought you were maybe going to try and sleep through your entire birthday.

**Ryder:** I wish... _(He said only half-joking)_

Small footsteps slowly pattered up the stairs behind Noni and into Ryder's room.

Noni: Here's another sleepy one as well _(She said with a laugh)_

From behind her leg an old, round Pikachu waddled into the room. His yellow fur had faded with age. He slowly made his way toward the carpet, let out a big stretch, and then curled up on the floor.

**Pikachu:** Chuuuuuuu.

Ryder and Noni both laughed. She put her hand on Ryder's shoulder and looked at him sincerely.

**Noni:** Happy Birthday, Ryder. _(She said softly)_

**Ryder:** Thanks, Noni.

* * *

Downstairs at the breakfast table, Ryder chomped away at his food. Noni was quietly washing dishes.

**Noni:** So Ryder, any special plans for your birthday? _(She turned around and looked in his direction) _I was thinking that you should go visit Professor Oak's lab - maybe they have some more beginner Pokemon to give away to kids wanting to become trainers.

Ryder looked down at the table and continued to eat his food.

**Ryder:** _(Meekly)_ You know I'm not interested in that, Noni - being a trainer isn't for everyone. Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. And I have my paper route. Without me, how would people get their PokeNews?

Noni laughed and shook her head, and went back to her dishes.

**Noni:** I'm sure they'd find a way. _(She said politely)_

Ryder paused and looked at his dirty plate and put his fork down.

**Pikachu:** Chuuuuuuu. _(Pikachu murmured from under the table with patient eyes looking at Ryder)_

Ryder carefully took his plate and slid it under the table for Pikachu. Pikachu quickly cleaned off whatever scraps were left. Ryder smiled and gave the old Pikachu a pat on his fat yellow head. Ryder looked up, then looked out the window getting lost in a thought. When Noni spoke, it brought  
him out of his trance.

**Noni:** Ryder... You know you don't have to worry about me.

**Ryder:** I... I... _(Noni interrupted)_

**Noni:** No, listen. I knew the time would come where you would grow up and go out to see the Pokemon world._ (She seemed sincere)_

**Ryder:** But... _(Noni interrupted him again)_

**Noni:** No, no buts. _(She paused)_ You're a sweet boy Ryder, and I know it's just me and you here.

**Pikachu:** Chuuuuuu. _(Pikachu groaned from under the table, with a full belly)_

**Noni:** _(Laughing)_ And of course Pikachu too._ (She collects herself and gets serious once again)_ But there's only so much for you here in little old Pallet Town. And I can feel deep inside that there are bigger things out there for you.

Ryder's eyes dropped to the floor, but Noni brought his chin back up with her hand. She looked at him with deep eyes.

**Noni:** And I think you've felt that too. _(Noni nods her head as she looks on)_

Ryder stared back into Noni's eyes and felt sad, but he collected himself too. He sniffled, and then nodded back at Noni with a small grin.

**Ryder**: I guess I can go to the Lab and see how I feel.

It's quiet for a moment, and then Ryder stands up from the table and squeezes Noni tight.

**Ryder:** Thank you. _(He said quietly)_

* * *

After breakfast, Ryder changed his clothes and headed back down the stairs. He had on a pair of black shorts with his favorite red jacket. He laced up his running shoes and reached for the door.

**Ryder:** Oh! Almost forgot.

Ryder ran back upstairs and returned with a black and red hat. He pulled it down tightly over his messy black hair and then turned it around so it faced backward. He opened the door and took a big step into the front yard. The grass swayed in front of him as a cool, ocean breeze blew by.

Pallet Town had grown in the past years, although compared to other places maybe not as much. While they weren't industrialzing or modernizing, many young families were moving in. It seemed that the peaceful seaside town was the perfect place to start a life. New homes popped up all around town as it continued to expand - and still standing at the center of it all was Oak Laboratory.

Ryder approached the large metal doors of the lab, but hesitated at the last second.

**Ryder:** This is stupid. _(He said under his breath)_

A long time ago, he had dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer. But he gave up those dreams to live a quiet life in Pallet Town. After Noni's speech though, he wasn't sure how to feel. As he turned to walk away, the doors flew open. A young trainer burst out onto the grass holding his Bulbasaur proudly above his  
head.

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba! Bulba! _(Bulbasaur said gleaming with joy as the sunlight covered him)_

As the boy took off for somewhere else, a soft voice spoke through the closing doors.

**?:** Ryder? Is that you?

The door closed, but then opened back up quickly. Standing in the doorway was a young, beautiful girl just about the age of Ryder. She was wearing a white lab coat and had long brown hair. She smiled and blushed at Ryder standing there awkwardly.

**Ryder:** Uhhh... Hiya Rose! _(Ryder awkwardly laughed)_

**Rose:** Were you coming to the Lab to see me? _(She smiled and joked back)_

**Ryder:** Ehh... No... I mean Yes. Well actually... _(Ryder struggled for words)_

**Rose:** I'm just kidding Ryder, come on in.

Ryder had known Rose from school. She was always kind and sweet, but Ryder's personality never let anyone get too close so they were friends from a distnace. He had been to the Lab before, but it was a very long time ago. The ceilings were high and the machines were big. Several assistants in white coats scurried by holding clipboards and beakers. Different Pokemon were scattered around the lab, some being used in tests while others were there to help out. Ryder looked on with wide eyes, and then remembered Rose was standing there. He regained his focus and turned toward Rose.

**Ryder:** Sooooo... _(Rose interrupted)_

**Rose:** So I'm guessing you're here to see my mom? Follow me.

Rose lead Ryder through the busy Lab and into a small cluttered office in the back. Inside, every inch of the walls were covered - chalkboards with notes scribbled illegibly, bookshelves with pages sticking out, fancy certificates, and pictures of family and Pokemon. On a big oak desk sat stacks of papers and files. On the front of the desk was a name plate that read "DAISY OAK". A woman's head poked out from behind the stacks.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** What is it Rose - I'm in the middle of something? _(She sounded tired)_

**Rose:** Sorry, Mom. There's someone here to see you.

Professor Oak stood up and adjusted her glasses. When she saw who it was, she smiled and touched her cheek.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Oh my. Hello Ryder! I haven't seen you in a minute. How are you? How is Noni?

**Ryder:** I'm doing okay - nothing new. And Noni is doing well too. She's actually the reason I'm here today.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Oh? _(Curious)_ And why is that?

**Ryder:** Well with it being my 16th birthday today, she thought...

**Rose:** Wait, you didn't mention it was your birthday?! _(Rose interrupted loudly)_

**Ryder:** Ehh sorry. _(He said sheepishly)_ I guess I forgot to mention.

Professor Oak crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her daughter, smirking slightly. Rose noticed the look, and quickly became embarassed.

**Rose:** Sorry - I guess I'll let you two talk. _(She glanced at Ryder)_ I'll see you later Ryder. _(She blushed)_

Professor Oak followed her daughter out the door. Ryder turned to once again admire all the Pokémon research on the walls. His eyes stopped on a picture frame behind the Professor's desk. He picked it up carefully to take a closer look. In the picture was a young woman who looked a lot like the Professor along with a young man that looked like it could be her brother. In between both of them was an older man who looked familiar.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Admiring the picture? _(She asked, startling Ryder into almost dropping the frame. She closed the door behind her)_

**Ryder:** Is this...? _(She interrupted)_

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Me and my brother Blue... when we were a lot younger of course. _(She chuckled)_ And the man in the middle is the original Professor Oak. The man who started it all. My Grandpa Sam.

She took the picture out of Ryder's hands and put it safely back in it's spot.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Some of my best memories are from when me and Blue would come visit him at this lab. It's what made me fall in love with Pokémon. _(Ryder could hear the nostalgia in her voice)_ When Blue became the Viridian Gym Leader it was the proudest I had ever seen my Grandpa. _(She looked out the window)_ That is until the day he handed over the Pokemon Lab to me _(She turned back with a big grin)_ Now all I can hope is that I can continue to make him proud.

**Ryder:** Did he...?

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Retire? Yes. _(She said with a laugh, helping Ryder avoid the awkward question he was about to ask)_ Yes, he's off somewhere tropical right now enjoying the sun and relaxing - and he's certainly earned it. _(She looks around the room and throws her arms up)_ But the research must go on, right?

**Ryder:** Right._ (Ryder said with a nervous laugh)_ Sooo...?

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Ahh, that's right! My apologizes. I was beginning to get lost in thoughts of the past. _(She sat down and looked kindly at Ryder)_ What can I do for you?

**Ryder:** Well... _(Ryder was hesitant)_ as I was kind of starting to say. _(He thought about what Noni said that he was destined for bigger things, and his confidence came back)_ With this being my 16th birthday, I think I'm ready to get a Pokemon partner and go out and see the bigger world.

Professor Oak looked on amused.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** I wondered when this day would come.

**Ryder:** _(Feeling embarrassed)_ I know I'm a little bit older than most beginning trainers. It's just... I just... with my Noni, I never... _(Ryder went quiet)_

Professor Oak sat quietly smiling.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** It's okay, Ryder. You don't have to explain it to me. _(She stood up, walked over, and placed her hand on his shoulder)_ Everyone can start their Pokemon journey whenever they're ready. _(Ryder could feel her warmth and it made him feel a lot more at ease. She removed her hand and stepped back quickly changing tones)_ Unfortunately, we just gave away our last starter Pokemon for the season.

Ryder felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had worked through all of these feelings and built up the courage to talk to Professor Oak about starting his journey, and then it all came crashing down.

**Ryder:** Ohh... _(Unable to hide his disappointment)_

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Now I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear. But the good news is in a couple of months when we breed some new Pokemon, you can be first in line to pick your partner!

After all of this, the thought of now having to wait several more months to become a Pokemon trainer seemed impossible. After the pep talk with Noni, he was ready... and now this?

**Ryder:** You know what... that's okay. I think maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself. (He stood up and moved toward the door) Thanks anyways.

As he reached for the door and began to open it, Professor Oak stood up and stopped him. She closed the door.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Really? Waiting a couple of months is enough to make you give up this dream? _(She smiled and laughed)_ You know if you want to be a Pokemon trainer you can't give up that fast. _(She looked at Ryder and had an idea)_ Wait here.

Professor Oak walked out of her office and left Ryder standing in the silence once again. This time though he wasn't admiring the walls. He was deep in thought - what could it possibly be now? What felt like forever, moments later Professor Oak reappeared hiding a big smile as she stepped into the room. Without saying a word, she walked over to her desk, rummaged around, and pulled something out of a drawer. She walked back over to Ryder and held it out in front of her. Ryder's eyes locked onto the object.

**Ryder:** Is that... a Pokedex?!

He was overwhelmed with excitement. Professor Oak grinned back and nodded as she stuck out the Pokedex for him to grab. He took the Pokedex into his hands holding it like a newborn child. A Pokedex... just for him. But he quickly remembered that there were no partner Pokemon left for him.

**Ryder:** But... my Pokemon?

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Oh, just in case. _(She said with a smile and a wink)_

* * *

After thanking the Professor a thousand times, he stepped out of her office and back into the Lab. He looked down at the Pokedex in his hands and smiled proudly. Maybe he could wait a little bit longer if he had to. He clutched the Pokedex tighter and walked out the front door. Just like the Bulbasaur, now the sun shined down on him making him feel rejuvenated. He breathed in the salty air and exhaled, and then he turned for home. He was just around the corner when someone yelled out for him.

**Rose:** Ryder! Wait up!

Rose came running from the direction of the Pokemon Lab. She seemed to be holding something in her arms, but whatever it was was covered. Rose caught up to Ryder, but had to bend over to catch her breath.

**Ryder:** Rose? _(Confused)_

**Rose:** _(In between breaths)_ Hey.. Hi... So. _(She took a deep breath, collected herself, and then looked at Ryder with the biggest smile)_ So I talked to my mom and... _(She looked down at the thing she was holding in her arms. Ryder's eyes grew bigger - was there a Pokémon under the blanket?! Rose grabbed the blanket and ripped it away for the big reveal)_ Happy Birthday Ryder!

In Rose's arm was a large Pokemon egg with green spots all over it. Ryder stood in disbelief.

**Ryder:** What... That's for me? _(He said with hesitation)_

**Rose:** Yeah! My mom said you seemed really disappointed when she told you you'd have to wait another few months to get your first Pokemon. But then she remembered we had been incubating this mysterious egg that we found just outside Pallet Town on Route 1! She said it may not be a Pokemon just yet, but she thought if you atleast looked after it for a bit until it hatched then it could help pass the time!

**Ryder:** _(Confused)_ Oh. So she just needs help hatching the egg? This won't actually be my Pokémon then..._ (Sounding slightly disappointed)_

**Rose:** Well... maybe. But technically no. At this point, we're not sure exactly what kind of Pokemon egg it is! So she said once it hatches, to bring it back to the lab and then she can decide whether it's a right Pokemon fit for you or not! _(Rose could sense that the reveal had been a little but of a let down)_ Listen. I understand that this has been a rollercoater of a day for you. But you walked into the Lab today with nothing... and now you have a Pokedex and a Pokemon egg! It's a start!

Ryder knew she was right. The thought of having his own Pokemon excited him beyond belief, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the responsibility. Raising this egg could be a good test for what was to come!

**Ryder:** You're right. _(He said with a soft smile. He looked into Rose's eyes)_ I can do this.

**Rose:** I know you can.

Rose carefully handed the egg to Ryder who held it in his arms. He looked down at it and in that moment felt that rush of warmth again. The egg wiggled.

**Ryder:** Wahhh! _(Ryder screamed out as he juggled the egg out of his hands, fumbling it a couple times, before catching it and securing it in his arms)_

**Rose:** Atleast I think you can... _(Rose said with a laugh)_

* * *

When Ryder got back home, the sun was starting to go down. He immediately showed Noni his new Pokedex as well as the Pokemon egg. He sat both down on the table. Pikachu sniffed the air and clumsily climbed his way up onto the table and began inspecting the egg.

**Pikachu:** Pika... Pika... Chuuuu? _(Pikachu tapped the egg softly and the egg wiggled back and forth again)_

**Noni:** Well whatever is in there, it certainly is lively isn't it? _(She said with a chuckle. She then turned and looked at Ryder proudly. Ryder, however looked nervous in his chair)_ What's wrong, honey?

**Ryder:** _(Ryder was quiet for a second)_ What if I can't do this?

**Noni:** Oh Ryder... _(She said sadly)_

**Ryder:** _(Clenching his fists)_ What if I wasn't meant to be a Pokemon trainer?

**Noni:** But you are...

**Ryder:** _(Standing up and yelling angrily)_ How do you know?! How do you know what I'm gonna be!? We don't even know who my parents were or if they were even trainers?! They just abandoned me and left me with you... _(The way he said it hit hard in the room. Everything went quiet. Noni's face tightened as she pasued)_

**Noni:** I did the best I could, Ryder _(She said quietly. The room fell silent again. Ryder sat back down)_

**Ryder:** _(Shaking)_ I'm sorry, Noni.

**Noni:** It's okay, Ryder. _(She took a deep breath)_ Listen. I understand why you'd be frustrated. It's hard to grow up without a mom or dad, and there was only so much I could do._ (Grabbing both of his hands)_ But I know you're going to be a great Pokemon trainer, Ryder. _(Squeezing tighter, their eyes locked and filled with tears)_ Because you were born to be.

The words sunk deep into Ryder. His eyes swelled up as he wrabbed his arms around Noni and buried his face in her waist. She put her hand on his head and fixed his messy hair.

**Ryder: **Thank you, Noni. _(He squeezed her tighter)_ For everything.

Noni squeezed back tightly, but her eyes were focused on something outside the house. She stared at it through the window, and then closed her eyes as she squeezed Ryder one more time.

* * *

Ryder was exhausted.

**Ryder:** What a day. _(He said as he took the egg up to his room)_

He made a warm bed for the egg in the corner with blankets and pillows. He was scared that if he slept with the egg he would roll over and crush or knock it off the bed and splatter it on the floor. With it in the corner, he atleast knew it would be safe. All alone now, Ryder decided to talk to it.

**Ryder:** Hey there. _(He started slowly)_ My name is Ryder. _(A deep breath)_ And I know you're not technically my Pokemon. But I'm gonna be looking after you for a bit. _(He put his hand on the egg and could feel a warmth coming from inside. He thought about what else to say)_ I'm really excited to meet you once you hatch. _(He could feel himself getting emotional and he begins to tear up)_ I've been scared for so long about leaving my Noni all alone here and going out on my own. But after today... _(He swallows)_ I think I'm ready.

Ryder tucked the egg into the blankets and rubbed it one more time.

**Ryder:** _(To himself, quietly)_ I know I'm ready.

Ryder climbed into bed and faced the egg. He watched it closely as his eyes grew heavy. He thought about everything that happened that day and he smiled. Slowly, Ryder closed his eyes and fell into a deep dream.

And as Ryder's snores grew louder and louder, the egg started to wiggle.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dream

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Darkness. Everything was black. Then, as murmurring voices broke through, an image began to fade into view.

**?:** Did the experiment work?

Out of the blackness, blinking lights and machines began to appear. Wires and plugs came out of the ceiling. A containtment tube rose out of the ground filled with a bubling green liquid. Inside the tube something dark and blurry floated.

**?:** Is it awake?

Everything faded back into darkness except for the containtment tube. It stood glowing in sharp contrast to the black surroundings. The black mass inside shifted. And then from inside, something pounded the glass.

* * *

Ryder gasped for air as he shot awake in his bed. He sat up breathing heavily trying to grasp what he had just experienced.

**Ryder:** That felt... _(deep breath)_ so real._ (He said to himself)_

He rolled back over and checked his Pidgey clock - 4:26am. His nightmare had woke him up in the middle of the night. Ryder closed his eyes tightly and thought about the images he had seen. It had almost felt like he was really there standing along side the scientists in this mysterious laboratory as they carefully observed whatever was in the containment tube. Ryder's mind flashed the images of a dark hand pounding the glass and cracking it, causing his eyes to shoot open again. He lay in his bed completely still staring at the wall.

**Ryder:** Where did that come from?_ (He said out loud to himself)_

He knew that dreams often had deeper meanings, so he layed there staring out his bedroom window trying to figure out what this dream could have meant. He thought that it probably had something to do the eventful day he just had. After giving it some good thought, he was able to calm himself down enough to close his eyes again. Sleep was slowly creeping back to him, when he heard a noise in his room.

**?:** _(Scratching)_

Ryder's eyes shot open even wider than before. He lay completely still facing the wall when he heard the scratching sound again. Something was in his room. He didn't want to make any sudden movements so he just layed there quietly. His mind raced between possibilites - an intruder, a ghost, maybe even just Pikachu. Then it came to him and his eyes got big.

**Ryder:** The egg... _(fearful)_

Ryder turned around and sat up in his bed and faced the corner where he had made a small bed for the egg. His room was pitch black and his eyes still blurry from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and face and tried to focus on the egg. But all he could see was a black mass in the corner.

**?:** _(Scratching and clicking)_

Whatever it was, Ryder knew now that he was looking right at it.

**?:** _(Scratching, clicking, and hissing) _

The noise got louder as Ryder gripped his bed sheets in fear. He was breathing fast and shaking. The images from his dream flashed vibrantly as he continued to try and adjust his eyes to the darkness. Emotion poured over him and boiled up until he yelled out in his room.

**Ryder:** Leave my egg alone! _(Loudly)_

The noises stopped. Now Ryder sat in his silent room, the only sound coming from his heavy breathing. His eyes began to finally focus. A dark black figure stood crouched in the corner in the exact spot the egg bed was made. Ryder stopped breathing altogether. All of a sudden, the noises started back up again - the scartching, the clicking, the hissing - and now with a slight flickering as well. The black creature stood up from his crouch and faced Ryder, still hidden by the shadows. Ryder was paralyzed in fear. He couldn't move or make a sound, his eyes fixed on the monster. Slowly, the flickering got faster... and then, the shadow began to rise into the air. It rose about halfway to the ceiling and then stopped, almost levitating above Ryder's bed. The only sound that could be heard was the violent flickering of the Pokemon's wings. Ryder stared into the blackness, telling himself that he had to still be dreaming.

The creature's eyes shot open as it let out a horrible shriek. Ryder screamed in true horror, startling the monster and causing it to touch back down on the ground. Then within a second, it caught a glimpse of the moonlit trees throught the window and shot through shattering the glass in the process. Ryder covered his face from the exploding shrapnel, but he turned back just in time to see the Pokemon fly  
into the forest on Route 1.

Noni burst into the room holding a frying pan with Pikachu right behind her in a crouch, sparks flaring out of his chubby cheeks.

**Noni:** Ryder?! Are you okay!? _(She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. Ryder was still shaking) _What happened?! Are you hurt!?

Ryder was still in disbelief. He couldn't stop staring out the window at the forest where the creature flew off too. And then his mind snapped back.

**Ryder:** The egg!

Ryder wiggled out of Noni's hold and ran to the corner of his room. He wasn't sure how it did it, but he was sure that this creature had snuck into the room to feed on the egg. He knelt down next to the small bed he made and pulled back the blankets, his mouth wide open. He was expecting a gruesome scene, but what he saw instead left him in shock. The shell of the egg was still mostly intact, besides a jagged split down the middle. Ryder spun around and looked at Noni. She looked scared, but his heart raced in excitement.

**Noni:** What is it Ryder? What happened to the egg?

Ryder turned back around and carefully picked up part of the egg shell casing.

**Ryder:** It hatched...

* * *

Ryder scrambled to to get his things together. He pulled on the same clothes he was wearing earlier, tripping as he put his legs through his shorts.

**Noni:** So the thing that attacked you... came from the egg?

**Ryder:** Yes. _(Distracted as he searched the room for his hat)_ Atleast I think so.

Noni stood in Ryder's doorway holding Pikachu in her arms as he frantically moved around occasionally looking out the window.

**Noni:** And now you're gonna go after it?_ (She sounded concerned)_

**Ryder:** I have to. Professor Oak trusted me with watching over that egg. If that thing hatched out of it, I have to bring it back. _(While Ryder was scared when he first saw the Pokémon in his room, he now felt determined)_

**Noni:** And how are you going to do that? This Pokemon is clearly dangerous and Route 1 is filled with all other kinds of Pokemon too! And you don't even have a Pokemon to battle it!

Ryder stopped pacing. He hadn't given much thought to how he would get the Pokemon back. He looked out the window once more, and then spun back his eyes aimed at Pikachu. Noni noticed this and pulled Pikachu away.

**Noni:** Oh, I don't think so.

**Ryder:** But...

**Noni:** I said no! _(She was firm. Her eyes looked down at the Pikachu)_ Pikachu used to be a fighter, but those days are long gone. I'm not putting him in any danger. _(There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Pikachu looked up at her with his soft face. He didn't want to fight either)_

**Pikachu:** Chuuuuu.

**Ryder:** Fine. _(Ryder snapped back into action, looking for the last thing he needed)_ But I'm still going.

He turned towards the desk and saw his Pokedex, with a flashing blue light emitting from the top.

**Ryder:** There it is. _(He picked up the Pokedex and flipped it open. It's screen lit up and displayed the image of a green Pokémon with wings)_

**Pokedex:** _(BEEP!)_ Scyther, the mantis Pokemon. Scyther is blindingly fast, often leaping out from tall grass to attack unsuspecting prey. It slices with the scythes on its forearms so fast, that it's movement has been compared to that of a ninja. _(BEEP!)_

Ryder closed the Pokedex and put it in his bag. He pulled the straps over his shoulders and tightened them.

**Ryder:** I have to go before it gets away. _(With a serious tone in his voice.)_

Ryder felt he had a responsibility to bring this Scyther back. The Professor trusted him with the egg and if he let this Pokemon get away, he would have failed her. Just a day ago, the thought of chasing a hostile Pokemon into the Route 1 forest would have scared him beyond belief. But in this moment, he didn't feel scared. He walked pass Noni in the doorway, went down the stairs, and headed for the front door. As he grabbed the handle, he stopped and turned back to Noni.

**Ryder:** Don't worry about me. I'll be back. _(He opened the door and the late-night breeze blew in. Noni was worried, but also felt proud. This was a side of him she hadn't seen. And she knew there was no stopping him)_ And I'm bringing Scyther back with me. _(He closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the darkness)_

* * *

Ryder walked out of his house and into the moonlit grass. It was a little after 5:00am now - almost the whole town was still asleep. Everything seemed so still. On the side of the house, Ryder knealt down and unchained his bike. This was the same bike he had used on his paper route for the past 4 years. It was his trustworthy partner - his Red Rocket. Some of the red paint had chipped off from constant wear and tear, but it still rode well. Ryder climbed on, took a deep breath, and then took off for Route 1.

Dirt flew behind Ryder as he rode in a fury towards the forest. He pedaled as hard as he could, knowing he had no time to waste. But as he approached the entrance to Route 1 he skidded the bike to a halt in front of a giant black statue. It had become a well-known landmark in Pallet Town built in rememberance of it's most famous trainer. Engraved in the side of the monlith it read "RED - A BOY FROM PALLET TOWN: POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION AND HERO OF KANTO". Ryder had heard about Red growing up. He was a famous trainer from Pallet Town that started his journey when he was young like most other trainers. Eventually, he grew to become one of the greatest Pokemon trainers to ever live. But he tragiclalyl died before Ryder was born. Pallet Town supposedly mourned for months after he passed. But they kept his memory alive by telling his stories and building the statue. Everyone in town had stories about Red. That is, everyone besides Noni.

**Ryder:** Well... _(Ryder said out loud to himself)_ Every trainer has to start some time, right?

He took off on the bike once more and entered into Route 1. Large trees loomed overhead, with the moonlight breaking through in small beams. All of the people in Pallet Town were sleeping, but Ryder knew some of the Pokemon had to be awake, and Scyther could be close by too. He rode on cautiously.

**Ryder:** Where'd he go...? _(Ryder wondered out loud. He turned on the headlight on the front of his bike and aimed it around at the trees)_

He wasn't sure what he was going to do if he found Scyther. He didn't have a plan. He just knew that he had to find him, and once he did then he would figure out his next step.

**?:** _(Rustling in the trees)_

Ryder spun around and shined the light on the trees behind him. The light reflected off the shell's of several Kakuna hanging from the branches. Their emotionless eyes stared back at him glaring. Chills shot through Ryder's body. He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Kakuna.

**Pokedex:** _(BEEP!)_ Kakuna, the cocoon Pokemon. Almost completely incapable of moving, this Pokemon hardens its shell as it prepares for evolution. In areas where Kakuna nests, Beedrill hives are almost always close by. _(BEEP!)_

He cautiously looked on as the Kakuna watched him. For the first time he took notice of the darkness surrounding him. He could no longer see the entrance he came in or the exit. He gripped his handlebars tighter.

**?:** _(Louder rustling from somewhere further ahead)_

Ryder's eyes snapped forward at a section of brush that was shaking. He switched his light off and slowly pedaled forward toward the bush. He stopped a few feet away. The bush continued to rustle and shake. Ryder looked down and saw a decent-sized rock on the ground next to him. He had an idea - it was a stupid one, but it was better than nothing. Ryder bent over and picked up the rock tossing it in his hand and catching it. If he could hit Scyther with the rock, maybe it would get angry enough and chase him back into Pallet Town. It was worth a shot.

**Ryder:** Here goes nothing...

Ryder got his bike ready, took aim, and waited or the brush to move again. As he stood there, ready to throw, the forest felt like it went completely quiet.

**?:** _(Rustle, rustle)_

Ryder threw the rock as hard as he could at the bush, and a loud THUD could be heard. He mounted the bike and took off for Pallet Town.

**?:** _(Whssssshhh)_

Something shot out of the bush and into the air. Ryder furiously pedaled away as fast as he could. He wasn't able to see what it was, but he figured it had to be Scyther. He dodged branches and rocks as he speeded through the forest. He was getting close to the entrance, but the monster was getting close too. He could hear it's wings flickering right behind his bike. He pushed as hard as he could to keep pedaling. He  
was panting and sweating. He was so close. But he felt the creature right on top of him. He looked back over his shoulder to see if he was going to make it. As he turned his head, he lost control of the handlebars and the bike swerved uncontrollably. Ryder tried to steady the bike, but the next thing he knew he was flipping head-over-head with the bike in the air above him. He crashed to the ground hard as dirt and gravel shot up  
from underneath him. His bike fell several feet away, the rims badly bent. Ryder grimmaced. He looked down at his hands which were now cut and bleeding. He could feel a sharp stinging in his side. He sat up and winced.

**Ryder:** I knew that was a stupid idea._ (He said through the pain)_

He looked up, and descending right in front of him was an angry Pokemon... but it wasn't Scyther.

**Pokedex:** _(Laying open on the ground) (BEEP!)_ Beedrill, the poison bee Pokemon. Beedrill are extremely territorial. When provoked, they attack with venomous stingers that secrete a very powerful poison. For your own safety, avoid their nesting grounds at all costs. _(BEEP!)_

**Ryder:** Ohh... you must be Beedrill _(Ryder said with a painful laugh, finding humor in his potential demise)_

The Beedrill had a large red welt on it's head, probably from the rock Ryder had thrown at it. Beedrill pointed it's stingers at Ryder, ready to attack. Ryder pushed off the ground and tried to get up, but collapsed back down. He thought about calling for help, but he knew nobody would be able to hear him. The sun was starting to slowly come up, but it was still too early in the morning.

**Beedrill:** Brrreeeeeeeeee!

Beedrill cried out and charged with it's tail stinger pointed right at Ryder's chest. Ryder closed his eyes and covered his face bracing for the attack. Suddenly, a whoooosh and a flash.

**?:** _(CHINK)_

Ryder thought for sure the stinger would have stabbed him by now. He was cowering in fear when he turned and opened his eyes. Standing in front of him, Scyther had caught Beedrill's stinger in between his's blades.

**Ryder:** Scyther...? _(Shocked and confused)_

**Scyther:** Scyyyyy. Therrrrrr.

Scyther was struggling to hold off Beedrill. It dug its feet into the ground, but Beedrill continued to push back. Scyther slashed its blades and pushed Beedrill away. The two faced eachother, a tense staredown underway. Scyther glanced back at Ryder and they made eye contact. Why did Scyther save him?

Beedrill readied its stingers and charged again. Scyther slashed at the initial attack and dodged to the side, but Beedrill spun in the air and stabbed Scyther in his shoulder on the second attempt. A clear-purple liquid now glazed Scyther's body - Beedrill's poison. Scyther was clearly in pain as it cried out. Beedrill prepared another attack.

**Ryder:** I have to help Scyther.

Beedrill stabbed at Scyther again, but just barely missed. Ryder used all of his strength to get to his knew that Pokemon are powerful on their own, but when partnered with a trainer they can reach an even greater potential. He didn't know much about being a Pokemon trainer, but he thought it was worth a shot to try. The question would be if Scyther would listen...

Beedrill rose up and then dove down at Scyther, hitting him again in the same shoulder. The poison was clearly starting to take effect as Scyther was struggling to lift his arm to defend. At this rate, Ryder knew he wouldn't last much longer. Beedrill rose up again, ready for another aerial attack.

**Ryder:** Get ready Scyther! It's the same attack! _(He yelled out in command)_ When it dives, dodge to the side and then counter with your strong arm!

Scyther took notice of Ryder out of the corner of his eye. He saw the boy struggling to stand, but still willing to fight. As Beedrill dove, Scyther shifted his focus back and steadied his feet. Beedrill pointed it's stinger right at Scyther as it closed in.

**Ryder:** NOW!

Scyther dodged to the side and in one motion slashed as the Beedrill flew past. _(Sllllsh)_ The Beedrill crashed to the ground next to Scyther, crying out in pain.

**Beedrill:** Breeee! Breeee!

It was a direct hit. Scyther cut clean through Beedrill's arm, taking it completely off. The Beedrill writhed back and forth on the ground trying to get back up.

**Ryder:** We did it. _(Ryder said to himself in disbelief)_ Scyther, we did it! _(Yelling out)_

Scyther looked back and glared at Ryder, and then collapsed to one knee. The poison had to be incredibly painful and only worsening by the second. Ryder knew they had to get help fast. He approached Scyther slowly, still limping from the injuries he had gotten in his bike crash. He looked over at the Beedrill, which was still fluttering on the ground too. All he had to do was get Scyther back to the Lab. Ryder reached out his  
hand to touch Scyther, but Scyther turned and shrieked.

**Scyther:** SCYYYYYYYYYY!

The scream startled Ryder as he pulled his hand back fast. Scyther looked at Ryder angrily, and then his eyes began to flicker back into his head. He began to wobble, and then he collapsed to the dirt. Ryder ran up to him and knelt down next to the Pokemon. Scyther had passed out, but he was still breathing.

**Ryder:** I've got to get you back.

As Ryder looked at Scyther and thought about how to get him back to the lab, he heard a noise slowly getting louder.

**?:** bbbzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

**Ryder:** Oh no... _(Ryder knew what that noise was)_

Ryder quickly put his arms underneath Scyther and stood him up. He couldn't believe how heavy he was. With a loud grunt, Ryder took the Pokemon and slumped him onto his back. Ryder's leg shook as he stood holding Scyther. He slowly began to walk to the exit. It wasn't far now, his bike had crashed right outside it. He could see the statue of Red just up ahead.

**Ryder**: Urghh... Come on. _(In pain)_ Just a little farther.

**?:** BBZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Ryder turned the corner at the exit and moved out of the forest. It seemed that he was almost in the clear, so he looked back over his shoulder. Out of the tree tops shot a swarm of angry Beedrill - about 10 of them. Ryder adjusted Scyther on his back and tried to pick up speed. He dragged his leg as he quickly trudged forward. His arm began to sting with an intense pain. Beedrill's poison had dripped off of Scyther's  
shoulder and onto his own. The poison seaped in his skin and his arm started to lose strength. Scyther began slipping, so Ryder adjusted his grip again. He looked back and the Beedrill had left the forest and were quickly closing in on him. He looked forward and he could see his house.

**Ryder:** Come onnnnnnnn... _(He said through his teeth)_

The sound of the Beedrill swarm's wings sounded like a helicopter closing in. Ryder pushed as hard as he could, jogging with Scyther now but each step the Pokemon sliding farther off his back. He was almost there. His house was about 20 steps away.

**Beedrill Swarm:** Brrreeeeeee!

One of the Beedrill dove at Ryder and Scyther. Ryder ducked the attack at the last second, but tripped under Scyther's weight. They fell to the ground together right outside Ryder's house. Ryder layed face down in the dirt, clenching tightly. The pain was almost too much to handle. He couldn't even feel his arm. He saw Scyther motionless on the ground next to him. Ryder managed to roll over onto his back as he let out a painful breath. The Beedrill circled over head. Ryder could feel his body giving up. His entire body went numb and his eyes began to fade to black.

Ryder was seconds from passing out, when a blinding yellow light flashed overhead. And then Ryder's eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Awake

**Chapter 3: Awake**

Ryder's eyes slowly opened to a familiar sight - the ceiling in his bedroom. He blinked a couple times to make sure he was awake. Had it all been a dream? Ryder tried to sit up but a pain shot through his entire left side. This was the first time he noticed the bandages on his shoulder... and hands... and head. It definitely was not a dream. Ryder looked around the room. The shattered glass from his window had been cleaned up and the window was boarded. In the corner of the room, the makeshift bed was still there but the egg shell seemed to be gone. Ryder tried to piece everything together but had trouble concentrating.

**Ryder:** Noni? _(Ryder managed to faintly squeak out. He swallowed hard and tried again.)_ Noni! _(He yelled. Downstairs he heard the sound of dishes crashing and feet hurrying up the stairs. Noni appeared in his doorway in a huff)_

**Noni:** Ryder? Oh my goodness I was so worried about you. _(She ran up and hugged Ryder tightly)_

**Ryder:** OWWW! OWWW! Noni, you're hurting me.

**Noni:** Oh gosh, I am so sorry. _(Laughing and embarrassed)_ I'm just so glad you're awake!

Ryder carefully scratched his head and smiled weakly as he coughed.

**Ryder:** Yeah... _(coughs)_ me too. But what... what happened?

**Noni:** Well... _(Noni paused for a second)_ I obviously couldn't go back to bed when you ran off the other night. So I... _(Ryder interrupted)_

**Ryder:** Wait. The other night? _(Confused)_ How long have I been out?!

**Noni:** Only a couple days... _(She didn't want to make it seem like a big deal)_ You were hurt pretty bad so the Professor gave you some medicine that helped you sleep for a few days while you healed! I was worried but the Professor assured me you would wake up feeling much better.

Ryder looked down at his bandages and sat quietly.

**Ryder:** The last thing... the last thing I remembered was the Beedrill circling overhead. And then I closed my eyes for a second. And then I was back in bed. _(Ryder paused and thought about it again)_ A couple days? _(He felt disoriented)_

**Noni:** As I was saying... _(she started back up again)_ You had been gone for awhile, and I couldn't sleep, so I was in your room cleaning up the glass and Pikachu was asleep on your bed. And then out of nowhere there was this droning sound getting louder and louder. And I didn't know where it was coming from. So I looked out the window, and there you were, on the ground next to the house. _(She started to get choked up)_ And those Pokemon were circling over your head... and I was so scared... _(A tear rolled down her cheek)_

Ryder looked at Noni from his bed. He felt terrible that he worried her so much. This was why he had given up his Pokemon dreams. If something happened to him, Noni would be left to deal with it all alone.

**Ryder:** I'm so sorry, Noni. _(He said quietly. He felt a heavy guilt weighing on himself)_

Noni sniffled and collected herself. From behind her, Pikachu waddled into the room. Upon seeing Ryder, his cheeks sparked cheerfully with electricity as he hopped onto the bed and into Ryder's arms.

**Pikachu:** Pika! Pika!

**Noni:** _(Wiping her eyes)_ When I saw those Beedrill surrounding you I didn't know what to do... but thankfully Pikachu did.

**Ryder:** What... _(Ryder looked at Noni confused)_ Pikachu? _(Now Ryder looked at Pikachu. The fluffy yellow Pokémon stared back with kind eyes. He stuck his little tongue out and licked a tear as it went down Ryder's face)_

**Noni:** _(Laughing while still tearing up)_ I screamed out to you as the Beedrill closed in. And at the last second, Pikachu sprung up to the window and let out a shocking Thunderbolt attack.

Ryder remembered the bright yellow flash he saw before he passed out. It must have been Pikachu! Ryder couldn't believe Pikachu still had it in him.

**Ryder:** I didn't think...

Ryder stopped himself and just stared at Pikachu. For as long as Ryder lived with Noni, Pikachu was just a house pet. He never saw him battle or even show any signs of aggression. And yet Pikachu saved him?

**Noni:** It's been a long time since I've seen Pikachu do that. In fact, Pikachu hasn't done that since... _(Noni stopped in the middle of her sentence too. She turned her head away from Ryder and faced the door. She stared off for a second, and then turned her head back smiling through her own pain)_ It's been awhile.

Ryder looked at Noni and could see the pain on her face, yet he didn't know why. This woman had raised him from a young child, and never had a bad day. She was the kindest and most generous person he had ever met. And yet, it seemed there was still a lot about her that he didn't know.

**Noni:**_ (Collecting herself once again)_ After that, I called the Professor immediately. She ran over with a few of her assistants, and they carried you inside and took you to your bed and immediately started treating you. The poison had spread, and so they had to act fast with the antidote or else... _(She swallowed)_ Or else it could have been fatal.

Ryder looked off to an empty space in his room. He was mad at himself for being so reckless. He had no plan and just took off in the middle of the night. And for what? For Scyther?... then his eyes got big.

**Ryder:** Scyther... _(He said to himself, shocked that he had forgotten about the Pokémon)_ Where's Scyther?! Is he OK?!

* * *

Noni insisted that Ryder stayed in bed, but he refused to listen. He slowly got up and gritted his teeth in pain and he stood on his legs for the first time in days. He was weak, but nothing was going to stop him from seeing Scyther. He limped his way out of the room and went down the stairs one step at a time.

**Ryder:** So the Professor brought Scyther back to the Lab... have you heard anything else?

Noni shook her head.

**Noni:** Professor Oak gave Scyther the same medicine she gave you. He's been asleep since.

Ryder barely listened to the words she said. He just needed to see Scyther. He grabbed his hat at the bottom of the stairs and brushed off some of the dirt. He carefully put it on over the bandages on his head. As he reached for the door, Noni stopped him.

**Noni:** Ryder... _(Ryder stopped with the door handle still in his hand. He didn't turn around to look at Noni, he just continued to stare at the door)_ The poison... They were able to get you the antidote faster. But by the time Professor Oak got Scyther to the lab. _(She paused)_ There's no guarantees.

Ryder squeezed the doorhandle as hard as he could in his weakened state. He didn't look back at Noni.

**Ryder:** I don't care. _(He said coldly)_

Ryder opened the door and hobbled outside. Noni stood in the doorway and watched as he dragged himself toward the Pokemon Lab.

* * *

Rose opened the doors of the Pokemon lab and was shocked to see Ryder standing there.

**Rose:** Ryder?!_ (Confused. She hesitated a moment, and then threw her arms around him and hugged him closely) _I'm so glad you're OK.

Ryder winced in pain, but her warmth felt good. For a moment, he relaxed and hugged Rose back. But then he remembered why he came. He politely pushed her off and got serious once again.

**Ryder:** Where's Scyther? I have to see him.

The joy on Rose's face washed away. She bit her lip nervously.

**Rose:** Ryder... _(She paused)_ Scyther was in really bad shape when they brought him in. He's...

Ryder pushed past Rose and walked into the Lab, searching the surroundings furiously with his eyes. Things seemed to be more disorganized than usual - scattered papers on the ground, chairs knocked over. Towards the back of the Lab, he saw several lab assistants standing around a pod. He limped forward and was approaching the pod when Professor Oak stepped in front of him.

Professor Daisy Oak: Well look who it is! _(She said with a sly smile. Ryder was not amused, and tried to step around her but she blocked his path again)_ I can't believe you've made a full-recovery so fast! _(She joked as she poked Ryder's side causing him to cringe in pain. Ryder was seething, and Professor Oak could tell as she eyed him up and down)_ What are you doing here, Ryder? You should still be getting bed rest. _(A more serious tone)_

Ryder didn't answer as he tried to look over the Professor's shoulder to get a glimpse of the pod, but he couldn't see anything. Rose approached them cauitously from behind.

**Rose:** _(Joining the conversation)_ It's Scyther, Mom. Ryder wanted to make sure he was OK.

Professor Oak gave her daughter a sweet smile. She had already known exactly why Ryder was there, but she just wanted to hear it from him. Professor Oak looked back at Ryder.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Well how about this... my assistants are finishing up some tests on Scyther. Let's go talk in my office and when they're done you can see Scyther. Does that work for you?

Ryder heard her but didn't respond. He just continued to look at the pod and think about Scyther. Scyther had saved him from that first Beedrill, for seemingly no reason. And it seems as it may have ended up costing him severely.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Come on, Ryder. _(She grabbed Ryder's wrist and dragged him into her office)_

* * *

Ryder sat in Professor Oak's office impatiently waiting for the tests to be done. He dug his nails into the chair and nervously scartched. Professor Oak poured herself a cup of herbal tea.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Tea? _(She held up the tea kettle, but Ryder shook his head. Professor Oak put the tea pot down, walked around her desk, and then leaned on the front of it)_ So... _(she hesitated)_ what happened that night, Ryder?

Ryder looked down into his lap not wanting to answer. Thoughts and images raced through his mind, but he didn't feel like talking right now.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** The sooner you talk, the sooner you can see Scyther. _(Ryder's attention perked up. Professor Oak studied him closely)_ How about we go back to the beginning. What happened after Rose gave you that egg?

Ryder took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind so he could remember everything correctly.

**Ryder:** Well... _(He thought again long and hard, trying to remember all the details)_

Ryder described everything that happened to Professor Oak, from the egg hatching to chasing Scyther into the forest, to Scyther defending him against the Beedrill. Once he started describing the events of that night, he just kept going until he finished. And everything he said Professor Oak looked on with intense interest, not interrupting once. When he was done, they both sat quietly for some time. Then Professor Oak spoke.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** And why do you think Scyther protected you, Ryder? _(She smiled at him curiously)_

This was something Ryder had already been asking himself in his head. Scyther easily could have let that Beedrill attack him, but he didn't. And how was Scyther already there when the Beedrill attacked? Was he watching him the whole time?

**Ryder:** I... I don't... _(Ryder fumbled with his words. He didn't have a good explanation)_

**Professor Daisy Oak:** And how about the egg? _(Ryder looked at the Professor not sure what she meant)_ When I gave you that egg, we didn't seem to think that it would be hatching any time soon. And yet you were able to hatch it within a few hours... _(She put her hand on her cheek)_ Why do you think that is?

Ryder was at a loss for words. The Professor seemed to be implying something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Do you want to know what I think? _(She paused and thought to herself for a second) _I think that somehow, someway... you and Scyther are connected.

**Ryder:** I don't understand... What do you mean "connected"?

Professor Oak stood up and walked behind her desk. She started talking as she searched through her files.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** I mean that..._ (she flicked through a few files)_ sometimes a trainer and their Pokémon… _(flipping through a few more)_ have a special connection. A-Ha! _(She pulled out a file, walked over, and handed it to Ryder. Inside were several documents scribbled in notes and on top a picture of a Pokémon trainer with his Pokémon)_ Do you recognize that trainer?

Ryder squinted took a closer look at the picture. The trainer definitely looked familiar.

**Ryder:** Is that... Red?_ (Unsure of his answer)_

Professor Daisy Oak: Yes it is. _(Smiling)_ Red was the greatest trainer I had ever met. Born and raised right here in Pallet Town _(Pausing)_ And what made him so strong was that he also had a special bond with his Pokémon.

Ryder looked at the trainer in the picture again. Red seemed to be just about his age, but all of the Pokémon appeared to be big and strong. Red had a serious smirk on his face. Ryder took one more look and then closed the file.

**Ryder:** But I don't understand... you think I'm like Red?

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Well... not exactly. But not every trainer has this gift either. And I do find it interesting that here you are, another boy from Pallet Town, no trainer experience, and yet you were able to track down and fight alongside a newly hatched Scyther.

Ryder looked off to the side as thoughts raced through his head. Was this all a coincedence? Or did he really have some special connection with Scyther.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Scyther is OK, Ryder. _(Softly)_

Ryder shot up from his chair.

**Ryder:** He is?!

Professor Oak nodded back and smiled.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Yes he is._ (A big smile appeared across Ryder's face. He was relieved)_ Yes, Scyther was in a catatonic state this morning. And then out of nowhere he shot awake..._ (pausing)_ apparently at the same exact time you woke up in your bed.

Ryder stared at Professor Oak dumbfounded. How was any of this possible?

**Professor Daisy Oak:** He immediately tried to escape. And my assistants made quite a mess trying to wrangle him back. _(She laughed)_

Ryder sat back down in the chair trying to process everything the Professor was telling him. He was deep in thought when the Professor interrupted.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Are you ready to see him?

* * *

Ryder walked nervously with the Professor out of her office and towards Scyther's pod. The Professor had said Scyther was doing better, but Ryder was still worried. Would Scyther even recognize him? As they approached, several scientists with clipboards turned and faced them smiling, including Rose. Behind them Scyther was laying still in the pod, wires and tubes connected to his body.

**Professor Daisy Oak:** How did the tests go?

**Rose:** _(Looking at the clipboard)_ Everything seemed to check out, Professor. The last traces of Beedrill's poison has been removed from Scyther's bloodstream. All of his vitals are good. _(She looked up at Ryder and smiled)_ He's probably still dealing with a lot of pain, but he'll make a full recovery.

Ryder stepped around the assistants and up to the pod slowly. Scyther seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. A single tear streamed down Ryder's cheek. He was so thankful to know Scyther was OK. Even though chasing after Scyther into the forest almost cost Ryder his life, he was glad he did it. He put his hand on the glass, and let out a deep breath. Scyther's eyes shot open.

**Lab Assistant:** Uh oh... he's awake again!_ (Everyone took a few steps back except for Ryder)_

Scyther cried out and pushed up on the lid on the pod. He was still weak, but after a second effort he was able to get it open. He stood up and cut the cords that were still hooked to him.

**Scyther:** SCYYYYYYYYYTHH!

**Lab Assistant:** What should we do, Professor?!

**Professor Daisy Oak:** Shhhhhh. _(She pressed her finger to her lips and signaled for everyone to be quiet, then pointed at Ryder)_

Ryder was standing in front of Scyther and Scyther in front of him. Scyther had calmed down and was now staring intensely at Ryder. Ryder stared back. Their eyes scanned each other up and down. Ryder slowly raised his arm and stuck his hand out to touch Scyther. He moved closer one step at a time. Scyther watched closely. Ryder put his hand in front of Scyther. Scyther looked at it and sniffed it. It tickled causing Ryder to laugh. Scyther nudged at the hand with his head and re-positioned it to scratch behind his ears.

**Scyther:** Scyyyyy. _(Scyther closed his eyes and tried to really enjoy the scratching)_

Ryder laughed again and smiled as he looked at Scyther. He had almost completely forgot that he was still in the Lab. He turned to see everyone else. Most of them seemed to be in shock. However Professor Oak just continued to smile.

Ryder made eye contact with her. Had she been right about everything she said? As if she was reading his mind, Professor Oak nodded and winked back.


End file.
